East Resurgent
by deadliving
Summary: AU: Sweden remains the Northern Power, after defeating Russia in The Great Northern War. As both powers built, and wars erupt everywhere, who will be safe from the North stoic and the East resurgent
1. 1700: Let loose the Gods of War

**Basically my first APHfic.**

**Based off a AU from Alternate history (dot) net where Sweden wins the Great Northern War, and Russia hence fails to become a great power. There is a bit of OOCness because this is AU, but c'est la vie**

**Enjoy.**

Sweden examined his wares, a flintlock pistol, a smoothbore rifle with an iron bayonet, and a can of beans. He was preparing for war. Decent time for an expedition into mainland Europe. To his right stood his boss, Charles the Twelth, with an expressionless face. Sweden knew he was a young monarch, but a skilled and adept one. Charles kept his emotions in a bottle of brine behind Charles XI's grave. The man knew little physical pain. He was a military genius, and if Sweden didn't say so, beautiful.

Adam Lewenhaupt...well, the same couldn't be said of Charles' great general. He drank during Poland's party in Russia's house, he drank when Sweden took back Scania, hell, he drank_ underwater_. Inspite of his bad habits, He had the same tactical genius of the King, and was a true father to his men. If Charles wasn't careful, though, Adam's binge drinking could spell the violent end of the military campaign.

Denmark, Poland, and Russia, _(Little, backwards Muscovy_, Sweden thought to himself) wanted to take Estonia, Livonia[1], and his share of Holy Roman Empire's land away and degrade Sweden into a retard power. Charles XII was a peaceful man, but he resolved to defend his Sweden at all costs. So began the Great Northern War: Sweden (and Hollstein, but they didn't matter) versus the World.

Charles glanced over at Lewenhaupt, who wiped a navy blue fleece hand across his nose. Hesitant, Lewenhaupt turned to face his king. "Yes, Sir?" Lewenhaupt asked, keeping his eyes from meeting his king and country's cold ones.

"Adam, you left the vodka with your bar friends, correct?" Charles asked, his voice both crisp and monotone.

Adam rubbed his chin, thinking to himself where he left his bottle. U_nder the bed.[2] Aww shit, I could've shared some with my troops!_ He thought to himself. "It's nowhere on my person, your Lordship."

Charles gave a brief hint of a prideful smirk, for his lips to correct themselves, remaining a straight line across his face. "Excellent, Lewenhaupt", he says, content. "_F__ramåt_."[3] Charles said in a soft voice. The Three of them stepped off together, marching through te Streets of Stockholm, awaiting one of the best militaries in the world, on the Shores of the Oresund[4]. War awaited.

...

1. Latvia is traditionally known as Livonia, in this world, the name sticks.

2. The Point of Departure; What made this world intitially different from that point on, things are different.

3. 'Forward (March)'

4. The Strait between Denmark and Sweden

** Review, flame, whatever.**


	2. 1709: Meeting in the Ukraine

(_Ten Years later, in the Ukraine)_

Russia watched blue birds flutter about the trees, chirping a soft melody, very calm, collected, beautiful. Ignorant there was a war going on. _Quaint, _he thought. "Hey, Pyotr," Russia asked his boss, a old but youthful man, with long flowing milk chocolate brown hair, "When can we play soldier? [1]"

Peter, standing in a valiant pose with his back to the child, turned back with an angered squint. The peircing eyes of the man told Russia to shut up. "This is not the Foreign suburb! You know, _Roskivich, _I question why you feel the need to follow me to battle. You need to be home, with the Council, getting yourself ready for the world."

"But I am ready for the world! Can't I stand on my own two feet and walk to their houses? I am a country, proud and strong." Russia retorted.

Peter faced Russia, with a scowl on his face. "You are a country in name only. The Old Believers, Cossacks, Poles, Everybody is as backward as an African heathen. I have seen The Benin, naked, with sticks and spears, that are all literate, Christian, and great traders." He huffed, letting the message settle in. Russia's purple eyes trembled, filling with tears. "Now, you can go back to Moscow and learn what you need to learn, or be less than a heathen." Peter sighed, watching the silent child's face curl into a frown.[2]

"_Roskivich, _Battle can't be the only part of your history. You need to be educated, cunning, and on top of the latest information to rule over all Russias." Peter cooes, in a calmer gentler tone.

Russia wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffled, and asked in a childlike manner, "What about Novogorod, and Muscovy, and the Khana-"

"Hush, Child, They were only petty states, none could be a true Russia! And the True Russia cannot be an illiterate, warmongering bumkin." Peter reassures the country. He runs his hand through Russia's hair. "First, though, we must secure our borders. Otherwise, the Times of Trouble will return again..."

The very mention of that dark time sent chills down Russia's spine. Poland had not been a harsh host, but he made Russia very uncomfortable, and did things a true Russian would despise. The Crossdresser worshipped the man on the cross, ate his flesh and blood, and they acted in a way that made you feel you were in contempt to them. Poles, also, happened to eat all of Russia's food, leaving him hungry and cold for years. They even marched on Moscow...bad times indeed.

Peter and Roskivich looked out upon the gold and azure horizon. "One day, the world will appreciate you. You will be one with them."

...

Lewenhaupt stumbled along the road, like a trout in a boat ready to have it's head sliced off. Sweden glared at this awkward show. Charles would have no tolerance for this. A Good slap might have straightened this man out. It's not like they were alone in the Crimean wilds. Finland was travelling with him, as his wife, off course he would accompany him with his mercs into Russia. Poland and Lithuania, pacified and strung up as puppets, also joined, with a fair sized army. Ahead on the road, they would meet with Ivan Mazepa and Ukraine, also joining Sweden's camp.

Ivan, half Cossack, half Ukrainian, felt Peter and the other Czars had oppressed his kind for too long. Charles had kindly offered Ivan independence for his Cossack hetmanate should they fight upon his behalf.

"VODKA! GIVE ME SWEET VODKA!" Lewenhaupt shouted. He flapped his arms forward, like a desperate dog pawing at the ground.

"Lewes, shu- up" Sweden barked.

From over the ridge appeared a calvalry bearing flags of blue and yellow. Ivan Mazepa, astride his oak brown steed, and Ukraine, standing next to a black pony. Ivan was dressed in regal attire (albeit, suits that haven't made an appearence in Europe since the Hundred Years' War), and Ukraine wore a brown mink coat, with a little cylindrical hat made from a snow hare.

Ivan was the first to speak.

"I am Hetman of the Cossacks, and I offer my assistance to you, as long as you're willing to liberate me and my country *hand gesture at Ukraine* from the Tyrany of Those damn Ruskys." Ukraine looked up at 'Those damn Ruskys", as if ready to combat those harsh words. Instead she remained silent. A small silver tear rolled from her eye. [3]

"'Kay, we'll make Russ-ya set y'll free. We just need t' win th' War." Sweden explained. Ivan nodded, Ukraine looked up, acknowledging the conditions under which she would be taken under Sweden's wing. "W're goin' to Moscow t' force P'ter's surrender. D'ya want to 'elp?"

Ivan glances over at the Ukraine, who shot him back a look of false comfort with the plan of action laid ahead of her. Sweden could tell she wanted to be close to Russia, not under the Yoke of some upstard dick hanging off Norway.[4] It was common knowledge that Sweden was ...Erm, a Sodomite...something that Ukraine, with her Old beliefs [5], would find atrocious. Ukraine, however, couldn't overrule the will of her people. All she could do was cry about it.

She would get over it, like Livonia did.

* * *

><p>1. Peter the Great used to enlist his politician's kids, his servants, and his friends into an army which he would enact 'wars with them. If that wasn't controlling, like Oliver Cromwell and Richard VIII (both violent, bad, and cunning men) he brutalized (basically raped,) local women as a child.<p>

2. Russia until Peter was decentralized, agrarian, and near 70% illiterate. Basically, what one might imagine Kazahkstan or Southwestern China.

3. Although this is an AU which requires a bit of OOCness, Ukraine (despite being under the Hetmanate,) has feelings for Russia.

4. Take a look at a map of the EU. Tell me Sweden+Finland doesn't look like a flaccid phallus.

5. Old Beliefs, basically if Christianity was on LSD and tossed in a melting pot with Russian folk tales.

**Yura-chan: Thank you for your interest in this little story. Don't worrry, Sweden will remain the great father it had before the Age of Liberty. But, this is Alternate History, and Sweden isn't superman.**

**So, any more comments?**


End file.
